TSQ: Marry Me?
by PKWolf014
Summary: A one-shot for my AU The Snow Queen. Snoggletog is in a full blast and Berk is preparing for the celebration. When pirates invade the island, things take a turn for the worse. Female Hiccup (Haedryin) male Astrid (Asher)


**A/N: Just reposting this and proabaly a few other things as their own stories. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Marry Me? 

Time: HTTYD2 (After)

"Have you seen Asher?" I ask and grab Tuffnut's arm pulling him around to look at me. The giddy Thorsten covered completely in Snoggletog decorations shakes his head.

"Nope." he says and I release his arm weaving through the thick crowd again. All the dragons left to lay their eggs a few days ago, Toothless going with them with the automatic tailfin. I'm not entirely sure why but I didn't question it...too much.

I grab Mom's shoulder and spin her around looking at her, "Have you seen Asher?" I ask and she shakes her head her laugh dying slightly.

"No, why?" She asks the faint accent ringing through the air.

"He was supposed to meet me here." I answer. Mom's eyebrows knit together in small worry.

"Hmm, maybe you should go look for him." She says and gives me a gentle push towards the doors.

I shake my head, "I can't. Who would deal with all of these people?" I ask and we both scan around us to the hundreds of Vikings racing past us yelling things at the top of their lungs. Mom laughs.

"I've got it; go find your prince." She says and I sigh before moving forward towards the doors greeting several people and waving at others.

It's been three months since my dad's death and the Snoggletog celebrations are making my insides crawl. I miss him. I miss him a lot; so bad everytime I think about something he used to be here for, I want to burst into sobs and never stop crying.

I take a step outside and am immediately greeted by a thick blast of cold air. I release a breath and scan the empty village for the missing Hofferson. Where would he be? Stormfly isn't here so he wouldn't be in the sky.

I wrap my arms around myself for comfort as I move through the empty streets trying to see everything at once as I move through the empty shops and houses. After nearly ten minutes and still no sign of him, I grumble something heavily under my breath before moving towards the woods. If he was seriously stupid enough to go in them by himself in the dark without a dragon I think I'm going to dunk him in the pond a few times.

"Asher?" I call as I walk into the woods.

Nothing.

I take in a calming breath and close my eyes sensing for his snowflake. Left, I turn in that direction and weave through the trees shouts starting to catch my attention along with a large bang. What on Earth…?

I move forward quicker and can spot a fire in the woods along with several loud laughs and metal. A hand clamps over my mouth as I get closer and my eyes widen with panic. I lift up my foot to stop on theirs as hard as I can and the hand draws back, "Shh," Asher hisses.

I draw away from him and stare at him for several seconds in disbelief, "What are you doing here?" I ask my voice as low as his.

Asher grabs my arm and tugs me down next to him in the bush he's hiding behind staring at the pirates. "I saw them here and I've been stalking them for hours." Asher answers his voice even lower.

Are you kidding me?! Pirates, here!?

Now?!

"Hours?" I repeat looking over at him in shock. He gives a brisk nod returning his attention to the men in front of us. Footsteps ring behind us and my eyes widen before I whip my head around staring behind us as a thick hand reaches forward in a blur grabbing me by the neck and lifting me off the ground.

My breath catches in my throat and the man's fingers twitch as he tightens his hold. Asher leaps to his feet, "Let her go." He growls and his left hand balls into a fist as his right hand grabs his axe.

"Eh, eh, I wouldn't do that lad." The pirate says and starts to walk forward through the trees dragging me forward by the throat. I squint my eyes and strain my being strangled neck looking for Asher.

Another pirate shoves him forward gripping his shoulder tightly.

My vision starts to blur, my lungs screaming as if reminding me, hey! We can't breathe! Yeah. I noticed.

I bring my hands up trying to peel the fingers from my throat but the grip is iron. My captor tosses me to the ground and I let out several coughs my breaths coming out raspy. "Caught these two spying, Capt'n." The man reports.

I grip my neck where I'm sure several bruises are starting to form as Asher is tossed to his knees beside me. "Are you okay?" He murmurs and I nod sucking in several breaths.

"Spyin'?" A thickly accented voice asks and I look up as a man walks forward. He's wearing a long black pirate coat with a long black beard and hard dark brown eyes staring at us, almost black. He clicks his tongue, "Mmm, can't have that."

I look up at him forcing the best murderous glare I can muster, "What are you doing on my island?" I demand my voice coming out weaker than I meant for it to. Wow, really threatening. Shut up.

The man laughs, "Your island, lassie? Are you Stoick the Vast?"

My gaze hardens, "Stoick is dead. I am the chieftess." I say and the man laughs harder at this the rest of his crew joining in with him.

Asher's gaze hardens.

The man rips out a sword and presses it at my chin, "Then I guess we'll have to deal with you." He says and I lift my head above the metal pursing my lips into a thin angry line. Asher scowls at the man's feet. I shake my head back and forth several times.

"It would be wise for you to leave now." I say darkley.

"Nah, missy, we ain't goin' anywhere till we've got all the loot this tiny island has." The captain answers. My fingers curl around the dirt and I scowl at the ground for several seconds before I give Asher a half glance.

"Duck."

He does so and I jerk my hands up ice spreading under every pirate I can sees' feet and the weapons clatter against the ground from the surprise. I get to my feet my fists clenched tightly as I stare at them, "You should leave well you can." I say and they stare at me with shock and fear.

"I told you coming here was a bad idea." One mutters.

"Shut it." Another answers.

Asher gets to his feet and dusts off his shirt of imaginary dirt. A shing of metal makes both of us twist our heads around as a pirate I missed throws a long dagger forward. It happens in such a swift movement I don't have time to react just stand there as if rooted into place.

It's going to hit and kill me.

I lift my hands up to block it as the world snaps back into motion. A gasp of pain and agony snaps me from my frozen thought and I stare forward my eyes widening with horror. Asher stands in front of me, his arms outstretched to block me from the weapon that's shoved through his middle all the way to the hilt.

No.

"ASHER!" I shout and my hands fall the ice breaking from my shock and horror. Asher takes a step back in shock nearly tripping over me as he stares at the weapon as if he doesn't realize what's happening before he crumbles backwards.

That stupid idiot! If this doesn't kill him I will!

I catch him by his upper body and set him down on the ground grabbing the dagger and ripping the weapon out before I fully process what I'm doing and toss the weapon to the side as if it's on fire.

The pirates give several grunts and I hardly pay attention to them staring at Asher with horror, "Asher, Asher." I say and shake his shoulders back and forth gently trying to gain a response.

Nothing.

No!

No!

No!

"PIty. I was sort of starting to like him." The pirate captian comments offhandedly behind me. My spine goes rigid and I look up at them.

"Get. Off. My. Island." I hiss and set Asher gently down on the ground getting to my feet and staring at them murderously.

"Um..sir…" One pipes up.

I snap my hand outwards covering a spear with frost and jerk it from the man's grip towards my hand spinning around and shoving several people off their feet. I swing my hand forward and several men dodge the blasts of ice headed for them.

Asher gasps giving a weak cough clutching his stomach tightly. We did nothing to these men and they stabbed him. Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. I need them to get out of here before I can help Asher.

I swing my hands forward ice spreading up across the ground towards them, time blurs slightly the ice spreading up and out, sending people heading for the docks, finally after what feels like hours the cry of retreat shouts up and the pirates race towards their ship.

My vision snaps back into place and I take in panting breaths feeling drained. The last pirate races down the forest and I shake my head slightly whipping back around towards Asher. I skid onto my knees not caring if I'm hurt. A stab is a lot worse than a few knee scrapes. Oh Thor. Stab.

I grab him in my lap, "Asher! Asher, ASHER!" I yell and shake him back and forth wishing Toothless was here. Anyone. I'm terrified.

"Hae..dry.." Asher coughs his dimmed blue eyes opening. He runs his hand along my face and I take his hand on my own tears falling down my face as I stare at him. He could die.

Die.

I can't lose him!

"I'm sorry." Asher murmurs. Asher coughs again his eyes slipping shut as he pulls his hand away his fingers moving down towards the small pouch on the right side of his belt. No, don't be sorry! You're going to be fine! He's dying and both of us know it. "Milady, I love you." He murmurs and reaches his hand up pressing something into my fingers and clasping ours together, "I always will."

He goes limp slipping into unconsciousness and I shake my head in horror. "No. You're going to be okay! You're going to be okay!" I promise through choked tears and stare down at my hand my fingers curling around the object. A ring. He just proposed to me.

Asher I HATE YOU!

 _WHY DID YOU DO THIS!_

My vision is so blurry I can't see anything and I grip my hand tighter around his. "Please be okay. I love you."

I gather the Hofferson up in my arms and stand my sobs openly taking air, "No, no, no, no, no!" I chant as I start to race back towards the village clutching the ring in my left hand. "HELP! HELP!" I scream as I break into the streets my voice echoing around me, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Ice is spreading under my feet and snow is beginning to fall as I race towards the Great Hall's steps. The doors break open several people rushing out at my screaming.

"Haedryin?" Several murmur.

The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs shove their way to the front racing down the stairs to meet me their eyes widening with shock as they see Asher, bleeding out in my arms. "You have to help him." I choke through my sobs my voice still raised at an unnatural pitch.

The Berikan's start to shove down the steps and Irrika takes in a gasp as she sees me, "Come." She commands after a second of registering the situation. She races forward towards Gothi's hut and I chase after her keeping Asher and the ring clutched firmly in my hand stumbling several steps as I fail to spot rocks and branches through my tears.

After what feels like forever, we break into the small elder's hut and said elder shoves her way in front of me pointing towards a cot. Irrika moves forward and I set Asher down on the cot receiving the barest of a groan. I take in shaky breaths and Irrika grabs several medical bags, "It's bad. Haedryin, breathe." She commands and looks up at me.

"I am." I choke but the word comes out strangled.

Irrika shakes her head starting to unravel several layers of gauze, "No you're not. You can't stay here. You're going into shock. Ruff, Tuff!" Irrika shouts and I shake my head in horror.

"NO!" I cry as they move forward. I have to stay here with him.

"My queen," Tuffnut murmurs softly and grabs my forearm gently pulling me to my feet.

"No!" I yell and try to break away from his grip moving back towards Asher.

"Iyn, breathe." Snotlout commands and grabs my shoulders steering me from the hut. No! I have to stay! I can't let him die!

A large group is gathered and I can't even look at them through my gasping sobs and choking. "Move!" Fishlegs shouts and the crowd parts as Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut drag me from the hut steps towards my house.

I can't spot my mom in the crowd, I can't see anything. Just the raw panic racing through me and my lungs burning with every breath.

"Sit." Snotlout's voice commands breaking me from the jumbled tears. I do so without a second thought and see that I'm next to the hearth my choking getting worse. "Shh, breathe." Snotlout shoothes.

"I can't." I gasp my fingers curled so tightly around the ring, "I have to see him." I say and Snotlout shoves down on my shoulders as I start to stand.

"No." She commands and there's a second before her hand hesitantly spreads out and she wraps me in a half hug. I close my eyes tightly and lean into my cousin's shoulder my whole body shaking with sobs and tears of panic and tears of utter hopelessness and pain. I need Toothless. I need Asher to be okay. What if he dies and I'm not there?

Ruffnut and Tuffnut's hands pull my messy hair apart and the two siblings start to work through it several mutters and grunts escaping their lips.

Fishlegs sits down next to us and I close my eyes tightly the sobs not stopping or the hurt feeling any less. Exhaustion rings through me and before I fully register whats going on, I slip asleep, the tears still falling.

000o000

(Asher POV)

Every inhale aches.

I blink several times the world blurring but gradually coming back into focus. My lungs are stinging and breathing feels like having fire shot through my lungs every time air enters them. I blink several more times trying to figure out why I'm in the healer's hut. Slowly like it's walking through mud, my memories start to return.

The pirates, taking the dagger for Haedriyn, the ring….oh Thor, Haedryin! Is she okay?

I jerk into a sitting position prepared to battle and take in a gasp of pain at the movement my hands flying across my lungs. "Asher." A voice says that I instantly place to my sister says and I feel her hands press me down to the cot again. "You need to sit still." Astrid says her voice firm.

I cough a few times and curl in on myself. "You nearly gave Mom and Dad a heart attack, there at home panicking because of you." She criticizes in a teasing tone.

"Ay." Valka says and I turn my head looking at her. She's sitting at the end of the bed. My sister is on a chair next to me and I scan the room for the person that's racing through my mind right now but can't spot her.

"Wh..where's Hae..dryi..n?" I say through heavy wheezes.

Valka sighs and rubs under her eyes the two girls sharing a look, "We're not sure."

"What?" I exclaim and jerk into a sitting position, the pirates did get her!?

"Asher." valka says and shoots me a look and I sit back on my elbows.

"Bro, relax." Astrid commands and presses her finger on my shoulder. The force normally would have annoyed me but my limbs give out and I collapse on the bed.

"No. We have to find-" I start.

"What we meant," Astrid interrupts, "is that after she brought you back to Berk screaming her head off, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs dragged her off."

Relief floods through me, "is she okay?" I ask and then pause, "How long have I been out?"

"Five hours. Congratulations you beat Gothi's prediction by ten hours. And from what I saw I think so, I'm not sure." Astrid answers and I look at Valka. She nods in confirmation.

"I haven't been down there to check on her but I imagine that the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout are taking care of her." She says and I shake my head slightly a dizzying blurriness racing through me. I try to force my eyes open but with the sudden silence all I can focus on is the stab.

It aches unnaturally and I curl in on myself again before I slip into unconsciousness again.

(Haedryin POV)

I shake my head slightly opening my eyes the movement causing my entire body to groan with protest. I blink my eyes open and stare forward at the blurry scenery in front of me. I sit up and see that I'm in my room. It's dark so it's somewhere in the middle of the night I'd guess.

My fingers brush over something at my side and I look down spotting the glint of silver.

Oh Thor.

Asher.

I leap to my feet and grab the ring from off the side of my bed brushing off my clothing as I do spotting the thick stain of red across the entire blue part of my dress. Gritting my teeth in annoyance I grab the nearest knife I can spot and slice the dress down the side my panic for Asher propelling everything I do.

I can rehem it later.

I look down at the dark blue undershirt and see that the stain didn't go through both layers of clothing. I shove the torn fabric to the side under my bed and slip the silver ring into my pocket as I listen for a second for other life in the house.

Judging by how they reacted yesterday..whenever it was I don't think they're going to let me out of here yet.

I pick up several bits of conversation and inwardly curse moving towards my skylight. I keep my footsteps quiet as I move across the wooden planks and give a longing look towards Toothless's rock slab.

I need him right now.

I shove open the skylight shutters and they creak softly. I tense and when no one stops the small conversation and I swing a leg over the edge of the window and grab the edge my fingers curling around the window sill before I drop onto the ground with a soft thump.

Berk is covered in a thick layer of snow and it's still snowing.

Probably my fault.

I think about that later.

I move forward across the snow my prosthetic sinking through several parts and I nearly trip and fall on my face several times only succeeding twice. When I make it to the healer's hut nearly fifteen minutes later I shove open the door my breath coming out as a small puff into the darkness.

Gothi immediately looks up at me from where she's standing next to a cot and gives a small sweet smile before stepping to the side. There's no one else here but me and..Asher. I spot him on the cot Gothi was next to. If he's asleep or unconscious I can't tell I'm just glad that he's alive.

I move forward and give a nod of thanks to Gothi as I pass her plopping down on the chair next to the bedside and clasping my hands together.

Hours pass and Gothi eventually leaves the two of us.

After nearly five hours, I take the ring from my pocket and stare at it. The base is a glinting silver and there's a crystal in the center crafted into a snowflake with glints of wire wrapped around it covered in gold flecks. Where Asher got it all from I don't know but it's beautiful.

I spin it in between my fingers for several long moments staring forward. I hope those pirates had enough sense to leave. If they didn't they must be crazy, I lost myself when I attacked them, I can't even remember what happened beyond flashes of blue and crackles of lightning.

"Do you like it?" A soft voice asks and I jump the ring almost flying from my fingers. I jerk my head left towards where Asher is looking at me, his head turned in my direction. A laugh of relief escapes my lips and I throw myself forward towards him wrapping him in a tight hug not caring if I break a few bones in the process.

Asher returns it before wincing. "Sorry." I say and pull back sitting in the chair and look at him. He gives a tight smile before staring at me for several long seconds and taking my hand, "Will you marry me Haedryin?"

My face breaks into a smile and I nod several times, "Yes!"

He grins the expression looking tired and he takes the ring from my death grip and slides it onto my finger intertwining our fingers. "That's good." He says tiredly and I shake my head softly.

"Get some rest, my king. We'll talk about it later." I say and he nods closing his eyes and visibly relaxing. There's several minutes before his breathing steadies indicating he's asleep. I keep our hands clasped together staring at the ring for several more moments my eyes widening with happiness.

I release a relieved breath and shift on the chair into a more comfortable position before closing my eyes and I feel myself start to nod off.

"I love you." Asher murmurs and I half open my eyes squeezing his hand slightly before relaxing again.

"I know."


End file.
